Gryffindor: new breed of Malfoy
by osito
Summary: scorpius journey thru hogwarts,were he meets new friends and foes.a new trio in the making? watch as scorpius fights to free himself from bias and hatred.sorry suck at summ.first fanfic have couple ch. written in notebook already. so r/r & ill post rst
1. Chapter 1

Gryffindor: new breed of Malfoy

Ch.1 trip to Hogwarts

As the Hogwarts express pulled away from king's cross station, Abus potter watched as his father disappeared from view.

"Come on al! before all the compartments are full!" whined his cousin rose weasley. "Fine, lets go before we have to sit with James." muttered albus.

As the walked down the train their hopes were diminishing quickly as they saw that all the compartments were full. "Great al, look what you did. Now we have to go sit with James and Fred." yelled Rose. Albus started to turn around to defend himself, when he noticed the compartment ahead was nearly empty. Aha he thought "well if you stopped screaming at me, I could tell you there's an empty one ahead." he said triumphantly. Roses cheeks redden at his retort. "sorry " she mutters." I was worried about being stuck with James and Fred for hours." Albus started giggling as he said "its ok I was to."

Albus opened the door and walked in on a lonely boy with platinum blond hair. "can we sit here, every were else is full" albus states. The young blonde answers 'yeah, sure" as he tears his eyes from the window. His eyes nearly pop out of his head, when he saw to whom he spoke. "Y-y-you two want to sit w-with me" he stammers out. "umm, yes that's why I asked. Why? Do you not want us to?" Albus asks curiously. Albus turned to his cousin in time to see his cousin turn red with anger, while gawking at the boy. "what's wrong ,rosie" he states wondering why this boy had such an affect on his cousin. "y-you're a MALFOY!" she blurts out rather bitterly. The young boy visibly cringes at this statement, and says "yes, I'm sorry" the boy says dejectedly. Albus looks on confused as he sees a myriad of e3motions run through his cousins face. She relaxed visibly with shame on her face as his words sink in. "I-I'm sorry to, I shouldn't judge you on you're families past. I was caught off guard at seeing you here." "I'm rose weasley and this is my cousin Albus potter" she states shyly. "No worries, I'm used to it. My names Scorpius. You know you two can sit down. I don't bite… much" Scorpius said with a timid grin on his face. Albus chuckles at this as Rose blushes furiously.

After a awhile, they got into a debate over quidditch. Albus sat back, and watched with much amusement. As Scorpius and rose went at it, over the arrows(scorpius team) and the cannons(rose and her dads). When suddenly the compartment door slid open, to reveal four boys who were sneering at them. "Get out you gits!!!" cried Scorpius as he suddenly rose from his seat. Rose and Albus watched on bewildered. "well look what we have here" spat a tall skinny boy, who seemed to be their leader. "Whets wrong Malfoy, couldn't find a pureblood to talk to' so you lower yourself to hangout with these blood traitors, and half bloods" he spoke with all the contempt he could. Albus started to shake with fury, and rose was about to retort when she was cut off. " of course I cant find any purebloods Zambini, what with you're black widow of a grandmother and mother marrying and killing off every pureblood they can find." Scorpius spoke cruelly. Zambinis eyes narrowed in anger while his cronies' paled in shock at his words. Albus's jaw dropped and rose tried to suppress a giggle, but failed. Zambini hearing her laughter turned to her "you think that's funny, you filthy little mudb--" his retort was cut off as Scorpius yelled "stupefy." A reds light slammed into Zambini that he was thrown back, causing him and a friend to fall back. The other two turned to Scorpoius wands drawn and yelled "stupefy" back at him. Yet Scorpius was to quick for them. "Protego" he cried, their spells rebounding off his shield charm and knocking out the two boys. Scorpius calmly walked towards the door sliding it shut, and returned to his seat.

All throughout this rose and Albus had a look of shock and awe on their faces. After several moments Al cried "that was awesome mate, where did you learn all that." At his words rose found here voice. 'Who were those boys and…thank you." she said softly. Scorpius answered "that was Caesar Zanbini, Vincent goyle, Charles nott, and Thor Parkinson." "And don't worry about it, it was my pleasure" he stated slyly with a wink. Rose blushed furiously, Al laughed at her and stammered out "l-l-look she's got the Weasley blush going.." Rose turned even redder at this comment, but was saved as James and Victoria entered the compartment in a panic. "Are you guys alright, we just heard what happened" Victoria stated looking between Rose and Albus. James looked furiously at Scorpius with his wand pointed at him. "What are you doing here, looking to harass my family like those other four.!!" James yelled. At this Scorpius laughed, enraging James further. James fired a bat bogey hex at him. Once again Scorpius was to quick and his shield charm sent the hex right back at James. Who had to leap out of the way. At this moment Albus and Rose yelled "James!!!" "You git, he's the one who fought the other boys out!" cried Rose. James and Victoria had looks of shock on their faces before Victoria rounded on James, and berated him about hexing a first year. With a sheepish grin on his face James said "sorry about that, I guess your not that bad, malfoy. I hope your in our house, I'd hate to go against your reflexes in quidditch." Scorpius had a huge grin on his face at those words. "Time to change, were almost at hogsmeade." said Victoria as they left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: this is my first fanfic, actually my first time really writing at all. So reviews and any helpful advice would be appreciated. I have the next chapters written in a notebook, so I could have next couple chapters up in couple days if I get good feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own

Ch.2

The sorting

As the boats pulled unto the shore at Hogwarts, Hagrid yells "A 'right single file, 'ollow me." As he leads them up stairways towards the great hall.

"A 'right first years wait here, I'll go get the deputy." said Hagrid

As they waited the trio started up. "okay what happens if we get separated" whispered scorpius. "Don't worry scorp, we won't" said Albus. "Scorp?…are you serious, don't call me that" replied Scorpius indigently

Albus looked over to his cousin rose to see a glint in her eye. She turns to Scorpius "what you don't like Scorp, let's see what about Scorpy?" "what, no way!!!" cried Scorpius. "no" she said. "…let's see, aha, what about Scorpy worpy!!" she exclaimed.

At this the whole group of first years giggled at him. "shut it, Rosie posie" Scorpius sneered. "that's fine" rose said with a smile on her face. "my dad calls me that. You chose my nickname, now I get to choose yours" she said pleasantly. "you two aren't going to drop this are you" Scorpius said dejectedly.

"nope, worpius" said Albus gleefully. Scorpius groaned "no, Scorp is just fine thanks."

A bitter chuckle erupted from behind them. "No, I think Scorpy worpy, is your name" sneered nott.

Anger flushed Scorps face as he glared at Rose. Her face showed remorse and sorrow, at giving the sneering boys ammunition against scorp. Upon seeing her face, he smiled at her, and saw relief instantly flood her face.

With their friendship intact, they all turned, with wands drawn on their four antagonists. The laughter instantly stopped, as they to drew their wands.

Before the duel could start a voice shouted "STOP THIS INSTANT!! WANDS AWAY, NOW!!!" As their faces paled in horror at getting caught, they turned around catching sight of the voice.

Their stood Neville longbottom, with disappointment and a stern expression on his face. "you all could be expelled, or punished severely for this. Explain yourselves!" he said. As their faces fell, Scorp strode forward to professor longbottom and said "It was my fault sir, I take full and sole responsibility for this" As he said this shock then amusement showed on Neville's face. "you're Malfoys boy aren't you?" Neville stated. "Yes sir Draco Malfoy is my father" Scorp sighed. "see me after the feast for your punishment." Neville said.

"no!" cried rose and albus. "excuse me?" said Neville with a bemused expression. "We were invol…." rose was saying before she was cut off be scorps reply. "Drop it, rosie posey" said with a smirk, "I got this one you get the next one" he said with a smile on his face.

"posey" Neville spoke "….and are you three, planning on more detentions this year" he said.

"YES!!!" came the chorus, from the three friends.

Neville's face dropped "oh god, not another trio…please not in my house." he said solemnly.

"hey, aren't we late for the sorting, headmistress won't be happy with you" replied Scorp with the Malfoy smirk on his lips.

"shut it" retorted the professor, but he was unable to stop grinning. "let's go get you guys sorted" the professor said as he lead the first years into the great hall.

"Hey guys, I think we should all get put in Gryffindor, just to annoy professor longbottom" Scorp said in a stage whisper, as the group followed Neville towards the great hall.

"Thank Merlin, all Malfoys get put into Slytherin" retorted Neville. "ha" barked Scorp "in case you haven't noticed, I'm not your typical Malfoy.. Yes I think Gryffindor will do nicely." At this professor longbottom couldn't help but chuckle "I'm doomed aren't I" he said.

Laughter ensued after his comment by the new friends.

"yes, I agree. Gryffindor is the best place for us" said rose, "what do you think Severus" she said to a horror stricken albus. Scorp busted into laughter and said "yeah sev, what do you think?"

"NO!!!! no no no don't call me that, I'll call you scorpius from now on, just don't call me that" bellowed albus. "What do you think posey? Severus or sev?"

At this they heard a muffled laugh escape the professors lips. "Quite, now all of you. Get in line and prepare to be sorted into you're houses."

Upon entering the great hall they heard the sorting hat talking, but due to their tardiness they missed the song but caught what the hat said afterwards. "Hogwarts was saved once by unity and loyalty. We will need these again to keep us all safe from what is coming" bellowed the hat.

As they continued their way into the hall they were met by stunned silence, followed by whispers of what the hat could have possibly meant.

Neville broke the silence by stating "when I call your name come forward and prepare to sorted."

As the other first years were being sorted or watched on nervously, the three friends stood there talking amongst themselves, with an air of nonchalance about the whole thing.. Even Albus who was worried about being put into slytherin, was comforted by Scorpius declaration that they would all be in Gryffindor together.

Their revelry was cut short as Neville bellowed "Malfoy, Scorp" "…whoops, I meant scorpius" he exclaimed to much laughter around the hall. With a evil grin "we'll see who gets the last laugh professor" cried Scorp to a stunned great hall. As the hat was placed on his head the hat yelled "SLYTHER…..WHAT THE BLOODY HELL.."

At this the whole hall held their collective breaths, even the school staff overlooked the foul language the hat used.

"BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat yelled to the stunned hall. Removing the hat, he turned towards professor longbottom with a gloating expression on his face. He quickly broke into laughter at the look on Neville's face.

As he walked toward his house table, only four people were clapping for him. James, Victoire, Albus and rose were cheering with all their might, to make up for the rest of the hall.

The rest of the sorting went by with no other surprises, Albus and rose were sent with scorpius and their four antagonists were sent to Slytherin. The only difference was when Rose and Albus were placed the great hall was filled with cheering, but the duo paid it and everyone no mind, except for those who welcomed scorpius as well.

During the feast, Rose and Albus were bombarded by their fellow Gryffindors. They ignored those who treated Scorpius badly, and who tried to pull them away from their new blonde friend. This all ended when rose yelled " if you choose your friends because of the importance of their family name, then I don't want to talk to you.!"

Most of their fellow Gryffindors turned their backs on the trio angrily. Albus and Scorp just sat there with huge grins plastered on their faces.

Only three other first year Gryffindor continued to look on. The tall gangly boy said " I'm sorry to bother you guys but me and these two have no idea what's happening, we are all muggle born. If its ok can you tell us what's happened."

The trio all agreed and talked openly in front of them. Even Scorp spoke honestly and didn't shy away from the truth of his families acts. "… so my family for many generations valued purebloods above all else. They were very mean and cruel to half-breeds and muggle born." Upon seeing their faces of the three muggle borns he quickly added " You don't have to worry about me. I don't agree with that opinion. To me a witch or wizard is just that. We are all magical and therefore equal, its just that some aren't as forgiving to me due to my families involvement in the war." he said with a passion and remorse that made rose stare at him in awe.

"Well I won't judge you for your parents mistakes. My name is Anna prickett" said a dark haired girl with hazel amber eyes. " I agree with Anna, my name is molly Wallace" said a slightly chubbier girl with blonde hair. The boy said next " Well this is all new to me being a muggle and all…but you'll start with a clean slate with me."

Relief flooded Scorps face as he said gratefully "Thank you for kindness."

Upon hearing the conversation some of the Gryffs stopped glaring at Scorp, but kept a careful watch on him, waiting to prove himself.

As the hall started emptying the Gryffindor first years followed their prefects towards the stairs, along the way they past the Slytherin first years. Upon seeing scorp talking to his fellow first years Zambini said "First you speak to those two half-bloods, now your friends withy filthy mudbloods." the other Slytherins laughed, as the Gryffindor paled in shock at this comment. The trio shot back "the only filth I see is some inbred purebloods" yelled Rose.

At her declaration Zambini and Parkinson yelled "stupefy" sending red lights towards rose. Before she could pull her wand Scorpius yelled "Protego" After this all hell broke loose as the trio exchanged shots with the quartet. Different colored spells flew back and forth between the two groups.

It all ended quickly as Neville once again broke up the duel "What's going on here!! Oh, no not you seven again. Detention for all of you on Saturday. I don't care who started it. Now everyone to bed, now!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don not own

Ch. 3

" I can't believe how quick this week has gone, you guys we've been at Hogwarts a week already!" cried Rose. "I hope all our seven years don't go this quick, I love it here."

"yeah, the classes are fun, and I love hanging with you two..but…" Scorp trailed off. "but what" said Al. "I'm just getting tired of the whispers and looks" scorp replied sullenly.

Trying to change the subject Al said "well its Saturday afternoon, and Rose has had us doing homework all morning. I think we should go out and do something fun!"

"you think of something, scorp and I will finish our essays." replied Rose. Twenty min later Al cried out "Bloody Hell!"

"WHAT!!" came the annoyed shriek from Rose.

"Its Saturday, we have detention!!" yelled . They all let out a dejected sigh.

After dinner Professor longbottom approached them, "Alright you three follow me" he said. As they followed him they skulked the entire time, as they were lead towards Hagrids were they met the Slytherins.

"Tonight we are going to be collecting a special flower for both potions and herbology" Neville said as he lead the group into the forbidden forest. Till they came upon a clearing filled with a pulsating light. "here we are" he said with glee. "these are.." "Are those …nightstar orchids!" said Scorp with awe. "Yes they are!! Ten points to Gryffindor" Neville responded while handing out their equipment.

As they neared completion, they heard a rustling sound coming from all around them. As panic started to show on the kids faces, Neville drew his wand and said "Wands out, and follow me!" As he lead them out of the forest, the sounds followed after them all the way.

"Were almost out" whispered Rose, as the trees started to thin out. The group froze as they rounded a bend at the site before them. "SPIDERS!" shrieked Rose.

"Arania exemai"(sorry about spelling) bellowed Neville, "run kids" and they did, they sped past the Acromantulas.

"Rose!!" yelled Scorp as he noticed rose stood frozen were they left her. "I'll get her! Go to the castle get help" shouted Neville.

The rest ran out of the forest, the Slytherins continued on towards the castle, while scorp and Al waited for the others.

After awhile Scorp whispered "they should be here by now, what if?"

"NO!" screamed al, with tears in his eyes "Don't think like that. They'll be fine!"

"ok al" said Scorp calmly trying to calm Al down "look you go get Hagrid I'll wait here for them" he said while averting his eyes from his friend. "okay, I'll be back" at this Al took off, as he neared the top of a hill he turned around just in time to see Scorp take off towards the forest. "Nooo!" bellowed Al. As Scorp headed in al turned towards hagrids with tears falling and ran forward.

As he went deeper into the forbidden forest, he came across Neville backing up with rose in his arms. He was firing spells at the advancing spiders. "look out professor" He screamed, as a spider leapt at the Professor from his blindside.

"Arghh, run Scorpius!" Neville yelled with pain in his voice. The spider crawled up it's two victims, "NOOOO!" screamed Rose. Upon hearing her terrified voice Scorpius snapped. "GET OFF OF MY ROSE!!!" he bellowed as he charged the spider yelling "Depulso!" as the spider was thrown back. Standing protectively in front of the two he shouted "Incendio" setting the spider ablaze. "INCENDIO, INCENDIO, INCENDIO" he said, setting fire to trees and spiders alike. The spiders fell back in disarray upon seeing the fire.

Scorpius helped Rose to her shaking legs "Are you two alright" he said to the two battered people before him. "Professor, I need to get you out of here, but I can't carry you." "What's the spell to carry you"

"M-mobili…corpus" mumbled Neville. With Rose crying into his shoulder, he scooped her up. While holding her he whispered "Mobilicorpus" and levitated Neville. He slowly lead them out, while looking out for more spiders.

In the clearing before the forest stood Professors corner and hagrid arguing. "We must wait for the others before we head in" Professor corner said hotly to Hagrid. Al getting tired of waiting looked towards the forest in time to see the group coming out.

"IT'S Them!!" he shouted happily, as he charged forward, to be stopped by Professor Corner. 'Albus leave them be for now, we need to get them inside to the hospital wing" He said calmly, to the defiant looking boy before him. He took over Neville, while Hagrid tried to pry Rose off Scorpius. "Rosie 'arling, I've got to get you to the hospital wing" he said smoothly.

"No! I-I want S-scorpius…to" She whimpered. "Its its ok, I got her. I-I can do it." He stammered out while blushing. Al gave them a amused smirk, then followed them to the hospital wing.

Once there Rose refused to be parted from Scorpius, as Madam Pomfrey healed her. "J-just stay here with me, Please!" she begged with a death grip on his hand. "Always Rose, I'll always be here when you need me." he said gently as he sat in a chair still holding her hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning saw a still battered Neville leading a group of bickering parents towards the hospital wing. "Okay let me get this straight " bellowed Ron. "so al and Rosie had detention with some Slytherin gits, and were attacked by the Acromantulas.?" "yes" replied Neville.

Ron snorted before replying "let me guess, our kids got hurt trying to save this ones, git Slytherin son" Ron nodded to Draco. At this comment Draco laughed at Ron "Y-Y-you don't know do you" Draco stammered while laughing. This halted the others.

"Know what?" asked Hermione. "I'll let you tell them" said Draco to Neville as he headed to the hospital wing. "Explain What Neville?" asked Harry, before Ron could yell.

"Ron, Scorpius is in our house" Neville said "WHAT!!!" was his the response from the others. "you have to be joking" gasped Ron. "And Draco is okay with that?" asked Ginny.

"I flooed him right after the feast, I wanted to see his face when I told him." "His reaction wasn't what I expected" Neville said. "What was his reaction?" asked Hermione. "He said and I quote "Thank Merlin he's not in Slytherin" at this the four parents jaw dropped open in shock.

"Oh it gets better Ron" Neville said with a grin. "Scorpius was the one who ran back in to save me and your daughter!" with that he spun on his heel and walked into the hospital wing.

After they regained their bearing, the group barged into the hospital wing, stopping at the site of an amused Draco and Neville. The cautiously approached the curtained off bed. The site before them left Ron red with fury. There sleeping was Scorpius still in his seat while his head was on the bed, what made it worse for Ron was the fact that roses upper body was covering scorpius and their hands were clutched together.

Al was sitting in a chair nearby with a wicked glint in his eye as he looked a Ron. "Hey uncle Ron aren't they the cutest thing, I think that they should date!" He whispered fiercely. All the others snickered at this comment, except Ron who hollered "oi! Malfoy, get off my daughter!!" At his shout the sleeping two shot up looking around, upon seeing their parents the two blushed and looked away from each other. "you're still holding hands" Ron seethed.

At his comment Rose yelled "so what dad, were friends. Oh yea in case your wondering, yeah im glad to be alive to. Thanks for caring!!" "you should be thanking him dad not yelling at him!!"

Rons mouth moved but no sound came out. "She's right Ronald" said Hermione. She walked up to Scorpius saying "dear thank you for protecting her for me" she had tears pouring down her face as she hugged him.

"I'm very proud of you son!" spoke Draco proudly. "You have much honor and courage in you." "The hat did right placing you were you belonged." "Oh by the way, you left your grandfather in a right state when I told him were you were sorted. I had to end the call before I laughed in his face" Draco said while trying to keep a straight face.

"now then lets hear from you what happened. Unless Ron feels the need to yell some more?" Draco said with a smirk. To cut off Mr. Weasleys response Scorpius began his story. At the end of the story Neville cut in. "You forgot the part about you yelling at the spiders" Neville said. Scorpius looked confused then realization dawned on his face to be replaced by horror "No, you wouldn't" He cried "I believe you told that spider to get off of my Rose!" Neville chuckled at the look of dread and hatred that filled Scorpius face.

The men laughed openly as the women giggled. The two blushed furiously and looked elsewhere. Ron responded " No boyfriends while you're in Hogwarts!" That just added to the laughter, everyone started to leave the children except Ron.

When he was alone Ron said "oi, Malfoy" Scorpius gulped "Y-Yes sir?"

"Thank you" he said as he turned and left. Al and Rose looked at Ron with a shocked face while Scorpius Beamed.


End file.
